We have isolated mutants of Drosophila melanogaster that show an altered sensitivity to general anesthetics halothane. The sensitive mutants are very unstable but the resistant lines breed true. We are developing methods for the genetic mapping of these mutants and have made some preliminary observations on their pharmacology.